On A Mission
by Jaimewwf
Summary: Gaviota was on the road with the WWE to prove herself as a professional wrestler. Dusty to seek out William Regal after seeing the peenie picture. Both were on a mission. David Bautista, Randy Orton, John Cena.
1. Chapter 1

Gaviota glanced over at her best friend Dusty and sighed. They werebackstage of a Live WWE Event in Miami after blackmailing one of theirother best friends, Athena to get them tickets. Athena was a new divain the WWE and John Cena's girlfriend. They'd all three been friendssince elementary school, of course she'd give them whatever they askedfor. She would have given them because they'd all watched WWE sincethey were six years old. She would have given them because Gaviotawas under a WWE developmental contract in FVW. She would have giventhem just to have two other women around that actually weren't stupidbimbos.

But none of these were the reasons the two were there. Why were theyhanging around with some of the hottest men in the world?

Because of Dusty's new obsession with Darren Matthews, better known asWilliam Regal. Ever since she'd accidentally happened upon the worldfamous 'peenie picture' Dusty had made up her mind to find out what itlooked like up close and very personal.

Gaviota couldn't help but shake her head as they continued the walkdown the seemingly empty hallways. Gaviota in search of a door thatsaid DIVA'S or John Cena to find at least another normal looking for anything that remotely might be Regal.

"What's wrong Gavi?" Dusty asked, looking at her friend. "You looklike you are ready to crawl under a rock."

"I am. We are here so you can see if his thing is really as big as itlooked like in a picture!!!" Gavi whispered loudly. "I don't knowwhy I'm here. The only hot guys here on Mondays are John who is withAthena, Randy who is married and Hunter who is....married!!!! Whycan't it be Regal on Friday's where Batista is. I mean he sounds likea slut I should have NO problem getting any."

"You need to get laid really bad." Dusty laughed. "Almost as bad asme. You haven't been with anyone since you split from AJ, how longago was that?"

"Almost a year. Thank you for reminding me." Gavi said.

The AJ they were talking about was none other than AJ Styles, fromTNA. He had promised that Gaviota would make it, that she couldwrestle almost as good as most of the cruiserweights and then she'dheard him telling the guys that all divas were just too look at. Theywere all worthless in the ring. When she confronted him in front ofthe guys he stuck by those words.

Gavi had quickly broke up with him AND broke his nose.

"I hope we find John soon." Gavi said. "For once I'm looking forwardto having to watch them make out."

"Now this give's me a very good, yet very bad idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Gaviota turned and groaned as she saw John and Athena, already all  
over each other behind the two.

"I never knew you liked to watch." John laughed. "So do I. Wanna join us?"

"I think I just comitted a little in my mouth." Gaviota said, shivering.

The man was hot, but he was taken, by her best friend. She shook the  
image of John naked in front of her out of her head and turned to  
Dusty.

"Dusty?" Gavi asked. "Are you in there?"

Gavi followed Dusty's gaze down the hall and saw a thankfully  
completely dressed Regal standing at the end of the hall. She shook  
her head and grabbed Dusty's arm.

"He's working. Leave him alone." Gavi said, pulling on Dusty's arm  
to no avail. "Dusty?"

"No. I'm not leaving." Dusty replied, crossing her arms and planting her feet.

"John a little help please." Gavi said, noticing Athena had already  
walked toward the curtains for her match. "John!!!!"

"Sorry." John said, grabbing the other arm and pulling.

The pair finally drug her to John's locker room where Dusty now sat,  
staring at the monitor. Regal had just walked out to interupt Athena  
and Melina's match.

"What's her problem?" John asked. "She seems to be broken."

"If anyone should be broken it SHOULD be me!!!" Gavi said. "She made  
me look at that awful picture. I think my eyes are still burning!!!"

"What picture?" John laughed.

"I had to see his peenie. The FIRST peenie I ever see and it has to  
be his." Gavi said, now pouting.

"Who's peenie?" John asked. "And wait a minute. You and AJ  
never......you know..."

"No me and AJ never....you know..." Gavi said. "And his  
peenie......is that what they really look like? I swear it looked  
tiny but Dusty swears it was just the light. The girl actually  
lightened IT in her graphics program so she could tell how much was IT  
and how much wasn't!!!"

"Wait. Wait. Who's peenie!?!?!" John yelled!!!!

"Who's peenie what?" Randy Orton asked, as he entered the locker room.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." John said, letting his head  
hit the wall with a thud. "And did you now that our innocent Gavi  
hasn't seen a peenie before this one?"

"Gavi!!! I never would have taken you for a virgin!!!" Randy said loudly.

"You don't have to tell the whole world asshole." Gavi said, standing  
to smack Randy on the back of the head.

"What's wrong with Dusty?" Randy asked, watching Dusty stare into space.

"She's thinking about HIM!!! And his......you know." Gavi said.

"Who!!!!" Randy and John both yelled.

"HiM!!!!!" Gavi said, pointing to the monitor where Regal was now  
kicking fans out of the arena.

"Eeeeewwwwww. Him?" John said.

"You saw his......his......how?" Randy asked. "I'll kick his ass.  
He can't just go around showing people his...."

"No. I guess a couple of years ago he had a wardrobe malfunction and  
Dusty just found the picture." Gavi laughed. "Would one of you  
PLEASE introduce her to the man so she will get her brain back?"

"I'll take her." Randy laughed. "If it's Dusty after his peenie  
instead of you....all's good. She's a big girl, she can take care of  
herself."

"Like I can't???" Gavi asked.

"It's time for me to go." Randy said, grabbing Dusty's arm. "Come on Dusty."

"Where are we going?" Dusty asked, turning her head to watch him  
leaving on the monitor. "I can't leave yet. He's still on the  
screen. What if he comes back?"

"I'll introduce you to Darren AND his peenie." Randy laughed,  
dragging her through the hallway.

"I'm going to find Athena." John said. "I can't miss this. You  
think she'll pass out?"

"I wouldn't doubt it." Gavi said as John left the room.

Gavi watched the diva tag team with Mickie and Maria versus Beth and  
Melina. She couldn't help but yell at the screen.

"Fucking ditsy ass women!!" Gavi said. "Why can't you fight for real  
for once, afraid to break a fucking nail! I hate women!!!! I hate  
men!!!! I think I hate women more!!!!"

"Tell me about it." The man standing in the doorway said.


End file.
